Pokemon Creations
by Agent-Red-Duck
Summary: The world has been corrupted with an unknown darkness and it brings destruction in its path, only those chosen by Arceus the great goddess and creator of this world can fight against this destruction, its their choice which can stand against the greatest evil, the destructor, Giratina.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

From my creation, I brought upon destruction.

From my light, my world fell into darkness.

And from my will to protect I unleashed the greatest evil.

The world as you know it is in peril, an evil has spread through the world with a lust for destruction and suffering. To your world this evil can occur as a natural disaster or an event that you cannot explain. As what may seem to be natural may be an act of the greatest evil in which I was foolish enough to unleash in a past humanity has forgotten, an evil known as the destroyer. He with his army of destructions, creatures born in the depths of darkness, prey on humanity destroying the lives of my people. And as I lay detached and silenced above my world I cannot protect it anymore, the last hope is my final creation and final gift to the world. I will continue the fight against the destroyer. Giratina.

Even though I can no longer touch my world, you shall still fall against me, my final gift is for humanity itself and they shall prevail, that is a promise as the Creator. As the goddess of this world.

Arceus.

From my life you are born anew.

With your spirit strong you can fight against destruction.

With your will to protect you can defeat the greatest evil.

Forgive me my greatest mistake, and fight for a brighter future.

For Just a little light can light the darkest shadows.

**The first magi appears! Her name is Snivy!**

The waiting room was always an awkward place to be in, even though the room accompanied at least 10 people it still held an awkward silence where one daren't not to talk without being scowled at. Luckily she had a book she had to read for a piece of coursework at her college, however it wasn't like it was the most interesting thing she could read. She sighed looking at the dull cover of the small book, flicking through the pages and reading the blurb on the back. It was only when she opened the book that the speaker above the desk called with a familiar voice, "Hana Durian room 12 please." She slid the book back upon hearing her name, she held her bag over one shoulder and head to her appointment. Hana stood at about 5"5 with waist length pale blonde hair and wore her usual school uniform as she had recently been in college but due to her appointment time had to leave early. she walked down the usual corridor of the doctors, every time she came here for a check-up had always made her thought of why she had the in the first place, it had now been nearly 8 months since she recovered from her condition. But it was not supposed to be possible, she had recovered from a fatal condition that should have killed her. And now 8 months later they still insisted that she came to the doctors twice a fortnight to check if the disease had come back. She sighed as she knocked on the door of room 12 for another pointless check-up.

The appointment dragged on the usual 20 minutes and as usual she left feeling unaccomplished as they again found nothing wrong and yet still insist she came back next week. It wasn't worth it missing the last half hour of college for it. Not only was it a half hour walk for nothing but it also meant that she walked home when it was late especially now it was autumn and the dark came around earlier than usual. As she stepped outside the building the cold autumn chill hit her harshly, she shivered and buttoned up her coat quickly readying herself for the walk home through the city. It was nothing she hadn't done before and she didn't mind, but she still wouldn't mind a lift home from her parents every now and then, but they could never do it in time as her father worked late and her mother was always traveling around the country. However much she didn't like walking in the cold or walking into an empty house near every day, she knew it worked in her advantage so that she could stay out late without her parents knowing and it saved her the effort of trying to sneak out without them catching her. It's something she found herself doing more and more often nowadays. She thought about staying out again tonight, and rather going straight home she would take a longer route around the city to her house. She decided when she came to a forked pathway with the left path being the quickest route, the right would add another 30 minutes as it would take her around the city centre. She chose the long route eventually. She might as well as her father only came home at 10pm and her mother wouldn't be home until the next day anyway.

She turned a sharp right turn toward city centre and already she could see the lights of the shops illuminating in the distance. It was still kind of strange for her, although this happened every year, even though she had looked at the time not 5 minutes ago it still felt like I was much later as usually the lights don't come on until at least 8 at night. Her pace had slowed down and she began a gentle walk knowing she had plenty of time and she might as well make the most of it while she can. Her walk through the town next to the large city centre had large towers of flats and the occasional small house on top of a family business. The town was dimly lit and had a simple yet almost historic feel to it, with old looking architecture and the gothic style bars dotted around, heck they even had a town mayor. Whilst the city with its large skyscrapers and flashy building lights and adverts up the sky, it was only used for shopping and businesses, the streets were always full during the day and quiet at nights but it got a lot louder in the bars and clubs that blasted out the newest music. They bordered one another like they were separate countries yet it had always been this way as long as she could remember and no-one said anything about it like it was normal for a town to be bordering a city like place. She smiled at the thought and pulled her bag off her shoulder and lowered it down holding it at her front, occasionally kicking it when she took a step. She looked down as she walked looking at nothing in particular, watching her back knock back forth listening to her books rattle in her bag, after recognising a beat for her bag she maintained it for a little while keeping herself entertained. When one knock of her pencil case was interrupted when a different beat came before the bash of her biology folder. She sighed having now lost the beat completely and noticed the alien note carried on even as she had stopped momentarily. She lifted her head and looked around her and saw that someone was walking straight towards her, the figure somewhat looked familiar somehow. Her suspicions however were confirmed as the figure stepped in into the light one of the street light, He wore the same uniform as she did but it was more suited for a male, his hair was white in colour and fell roughly on his head with a messy fringe, it fell to the bottom of his ears. His eyes were brown and had pale skin. Hana recognised him as Owen Alden from her Biology class, they were partnered with each other for the term and had become fairly familiar with each other over the past couple of months. It wasn't like they saw much of each other outside of college or even outside of the classroom. But he was good company to work with, while he was shy and sometimes a bit awkward to talk to at times they could last through a 2 and a half hour lesson together and still be sane afterwards. Which actually made it weird for her to see him outside of college and out so late as well. As the gap between them thinned she called out for him,

"Hey Owen!" She called raising her hand and waving it a little. It got his attention as he looked up surprised upon seeing his partner.

"Hana hey, what are you doing here? At this time of night I mean." He pulled an awkward looking smile as if considering whether to be happy to see her or not"

She laughed a little at his question "I was just about to ask you the same thing, I mean I went to the doctors so that's why I'm here but I doubt you went there too." She motioned at his uniform, "I mean you're not exactly late night shopping either." He laughed back at her and folded his arms with his left hand rising to his chin, "well to be honest I never saw you as a night goer either and besides I know you're taking a rather large detour yourself." He grinned mischievously.

Her eyes sprung open and her body became stiff as the words he had said settled in. Her sudden change of expression had knocked Owen from his cocky stance and he backed off a little and moved his arms behind his back, His face turned a bright shade of pink as he managed to stutter out "No no no, not like that, I mean I follow the same route as you for a while then I take a turn off some way down the road to the city. When you turn left at the fork." He stumbled back a bit again looking as embarrassed as ever. He looked up at her expecting a cold and angry look, but when he looked up at her she had the opposite expression to what he was expecting, she had no look of anger in her face and was laughing quietly at his overreaction. "You know." She said, "You need to take thing less seriously, I mean come on, like you would stalk me." She gestured toward him with both hands, "I mean for starters it's you and I don't think you have in it you to do something so weird you know?" She smiled at him, she could tell was a little unsure how to react to react to that last statement his face showed it all. "Come on stop thinking about it too much, besides you still haven't answered my question, what are you doing out so late?" He stumbled closer to her again and held his bag over his shoulder, "Oh right yeah, ha, would you believe it that my lit teacher had us all stay back and finish our coursework, jeez you'd think that wouldn't be allowed and now look at the time eh?" He seemed to speak in an annoyed tone whenever he mentioned his literature class, and always talked of it negatively. "Actually what is the time?" He said as he reached for his phone from his coat pocket. His eyes seemed to widen as he looked at his phone and suddenly he began walking forward again. "Sorry to end this so suddenly but I got to get moving else my mum will kill me" She was a bit startled by this as he moved past her quickly and gave a small wave goodbye to her as he passed her. "Erm bye I guess…" She said to herself now as he had already sped off.

She watched him leave he seemed to walk forward for a short while before stopping and checking the road to cross it. When he walked over the road he did not however follow the path, he instead walked straight into an alleyway, some sort of shortcut she thought to herself. But surely somewhere someone like him shouldn't be going alone, well maybe at any normal time of day when it was light outside but now when it was dark it would be very unsafe for him especially. How strange she thought.

It was late, it had now gone 6pm and his family was expecting him home for at least half five, and now he'd have to try and explain why he was out so late and why he was out walking in the dark. They had always been protective over him, maybe sometimes too protective and over cautious about minor things and thought that anything past 6 o'clock was too late to be out. That's why he was expected back before then and especially before it turned dark. They were even still worried about him coming back at half five even though he had told them that he would be home late due to his lit teacher. But the walk had taken longer than expected and he also got distracted by Hana. Luckily he knew this shortcut through the town, sure it involved passing through a dark alleyway but he had never had any trouble in it before so it should be safe whatever time it is.

However the alleyway went on for a while and this was the first time he had been down it when it was dark, so naturally he felt a little unnerved by it and decided it would be best to walk faster down the long path. He walked as if someone was following him as a way to motivate himself to go faster, and hopefully he would scare himself out of the dark and end up at home.

He had walked about halfway down the long alleyway, his pace still quickened, when he surely felt as if he was actually being followed. He noticed noises behind him and the odd footstep behind him. He thought to himself that it was just his mind playing tricks on him and actually scaring him to walk even faster. It was just a rat or something he thought to himself, but it was becoming less believable as the foot prints became louder and sounded like much larger feet or even large paws. His breathing became faster as his paced quickened even more, he looked forward and could see the end, only a bit more until he was out of the alleyway. The sounds becoming louder and louder and now they were to be heard from in front of him.

And he stopped. Suddenly he stopped walking and stood as still as possible. The sounds had also stopped. But now he could see it. Its breath bellowed out of its snout as it panted heavily, it bore long sharp teeth and deep red eyes. Its body was light grey in colour and was not covered in fur but a scaly leather like skin and dark red markings decorated its body. It stood on all fours with sharp claws unsheathed and ready and stood before Owen Looking with a fearsome gaze.

Owen just stood there staring at it too scared to make a move. He just watched it as its paws moved slowly at him. This was it he thought, whatever it was that was before him was going to kill him, and he could do nothing.

There was a moment of silence, the beast had stopped breathing and everything went silent. And in a second the beast broke it when its paws dug into the ground and pushed off it, pouncing at its victim. Owen reacted by stumbling back and tripping backward falling onto the ground, he could not scream. He just watched as it pounced toward him. Light was the last thing he saw. But was he dead? Was this light not his pathway to the afterlife? "Run!" A voice? He heard it as if it were real, as if it was in front of him. He looked forward again towards the light and he could see. But what exactly was he seeing? It was blurry and bright but he finally saw. Something else had appeared in the light it was a figure made a silhouette by the light in front of it. "Run!" It said, in the same voice as earlier. He didn't know exactly what was happening but he did as it said and staggered up fast and headed his way back up the alleyway. Whilst running he turned his head back and looked as his saviour. The light had become less bright and he could see the figure more clearly, but by doing this made him stop and turn fully as he took in what was actually happening, next to him a few large boxes which he decided to hide behind, as it appeared that he was not supposed to be seeing this. But from his hiding spot he saw the event happening not too far away from him. The reason he was doing this was because the figure somewhat looked familiar, a girl with long blonde hair and she wore the familiar dark green coat he had seen earlier on, no, he thought. It can't be.

"Evolve!" She shouted out with a raised hand, a red sphere in her grasp, the light in front her acting as a shield against the raging beast behind it pushed it back with great force and revealed a small snake like creature which glowed a light green colour when the word was said. It emitted a whit beam from its chest and it hit the red sphere and with a white glow changed it into a red and white sphere with a smaller circle on what appeared to be its front and was decorated with a black stripe around it. With it she threw it forward and the ball burst open and a stream of white light flew out and mad impact with her. She became shrouded in the light and her clothes, once a normal uniform changed. Her blouse and skirt became a leafy green dress, and with a quick movement of her arms a large cape covered her shoulders and fell down to her shoes which had become knee length boots with small heels. Her arms had also been covered in long elbow length gloves. The colours of these items matched her dress, and soon the outfit, all but her cape, began to glow a bright yellow colour and lines of yellow decorated the different items of clothing. Finally her long flowing hair began to move and it became tied into a long ponytail which curled at the end which was tied together with a bobble with a leaf shape attached at the top, When this was done her hair from the tip began changing its colour into a slightly lighter green than her outfit and tipped with a bright yellow colour. She raised her hand and from a ball of light she summoned a bright bow of what appeared to be made of light. She swiftly pulled it down and pushed her spare hand forward. "Shining light in the darkness, Pokémon Snivy!"

End of part one.

Notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this :)

this should be a story which i will update within a year unlike my others so, you should definitely be seeing more of this.

Feel free to tell me what you think, it is always appreciated :D


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Part two

"Shining light in darkness, Pokemon Snivy!"

When the light disappeared a new girl was present. A girl dressed in a leaf green and sunlight yellow garment, the long cape blew back slightly with the cold air. Her presence had certainly made an impact on the beast as it stood its ground, growling at her wildly, as if trying to intimidate her to run away. It appeared frozen but from the way it bore its sharp and powerful claws which dug into the hard concrete, and the soft sway of its scaly tail and the way it bent its hind legs, it was readying to pounce. However, as much as it tried to intimidate its new foe, she did not move. She only moved to ready herself, her back was slightly bent as she held the string of her bow loosely, her head facing directly toward the beast. She did not however have an arrow loaded, in fact there was not a single arrow in sight. But she remained confident in her stance and waited. The beast let out a long lasting growl, more irritable than the last. And with quick movement its hind paws dug deep into the ground as it pushed off the ground powerfully and surged at her, bearing its large claws. Waiting for the right moment she also pushed against the ground and holding her bow lengthways she lunged toward it catching it in its stomach and pushed it back with great force. The beast made a yelping noise as it was hurled a great distance away from her and hit the ground with a great impact, sliding also as he landed. It tried to recover as fast as it could and quickly tried to regains its stance. She raised her hand, a gust of wind and leaves conjured around it and formed a small ball in her palm, she brought it down and pushed it forward. The ball aimed straight for the beast and upon contact erupted into a fierce leaf tornado staggering its moving and prohibiting it to regain its stance, The tornado lasted until, she pulled back the strings of her bow and a barrage of light beams which with high accuracy went straight for its paws, wrapping its fore legs and back legs together with strong thick vines. Decorating the vines were varying sizes of leaves which were the same design as her brooch. It struggled against its restraints as vines wrapped around its paws which had emerged from the ground and kept it pulled to the ground and groaned loudly, biting at the vines and thrashing around wildly. She stood where she started and raised her bow once again, holding it straight and began to pull back the string. Immense amounts of light gathered around her hand as she pulled it back, it swirled around it and grew larger with the larger amount of stress on the bow. The light next began to form itself into a large arrow of light which shined a powerfully bright light.

She aimed at her captive target and with a deep breath shouted "Solar beam!" releasing the shot, the energy gathered at the tip of the arrow and huge beam of light shot out at high speed headed straight for the captive beast. Upon its impact the shot burst into a huge column of light which generated a giant almost blinding flash. When the flash disappeared so had the beast. All that was left behind was a small gem, which appeared green in colour. It glowed slightly and hovered a little of the ground. She lowered her bow, and took a large breath of relief and calmly walked over to the gem. When she picked it up it lost its glow and fell onto her palm.

Owen who was still watching by this point, could barely believe what he was seeing, or what was even going on. His class mate or whoever she was just casually walking up to the remains of the beast that had threatened to kill him, and now was collecting the small gem, He watched as the small snake like creature became visible again and took hold of the gem, it shone brightly again at its touch and it disappeared into its chest. It jumped up with some sort of victory pose and into Hana's arms. With a small embrace of the small creature, her current garment began to glow and the same light ran over her body leaving underneath the clothes she had previously been wearing .Appearing again in her green coat and college uniform, her hair also turned back its normal blonde colour and fell down onto her back. He could barely move. This was too overwhelming for him, but he had to know what was going on and why. So with a bit of strength he stood up. His knees felt weak from sitting on them too long so with a hand rested on the boxes near him he called out to her. "Hana!?" He called with uncertainty as he wasn't even sure it was her anymore. She didn't seem to notice him at first. And she started to walk down the alleyway which he should have been through already. He called again louder. "HANA!" She jumped suddenly and saw him faintly in the dark. Their distance from each other had increased greatly since she arrived. Her hand was raised to her face, from what he could make out she looked worried and a bit nervous. He approached her. He regained his strength and walked slowly towards her, almost like you would to a stray animal, in case not to startle it and it runs away. "Hana is that you, 'cause I'm really freaked out right now. Please just answer me." He was panicking and trying to ease how scared he was. He hoped that it really was her, he wished it was so he wouldn't embarrass himself to some stranger. She did not move however, she just appeared to look startled and hesitant to run away. "P-please just talk to me." He said his voice trembling a little. "Owen… I. "She spoke softly. She confirmed to herself that she knew him but held her response for a bit longer, knowing that he should not have saw what he did and that confirming anything would change their relationship. But looking over his condition, how fragile and lost he looked she continued "It is me, Owen, Hana" He smiled reassuringly, the corners of his eyes were building up with tears, she held out her hand and smiled kindly at him. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere safe, okay?" His knees fell weak and he fell to ground onto his knees before he could reach out to her, he held his hands at his face and he cried. He wasn't loud but he let out the occasional whimper and left her standing. She dropped her smile and stood there Watching him and not knowing what to do, she could have ran while he had not known who she was, and now nothing could fix this situation. In the end she did what she could. Awkwardly bending down to his level she held out her hand again. "Please. Let me help you. I can get you home safely if you want." He gave no response again. But he looked up to her. She managed to smile again when she looked at him. He wiped his eyes on his jacket with his spare hand. He took her hand. And quietly spoke. "Could you?" She nodded and held his hand firmly, pulling him up as she stood.

"Where do you live?" She asked. Owen pulled his hand away from hers, looking almost embarrassed. "er, not too far from here actually" With her now free hand she held both behind her back. "Ok, lead the way." She looked almost immediately after speaking and then ran back a little into the alleyway. She noticed that she was missing her bag. Looking back she spoke "Sorry just. Hold on a minute, I'll be right back." However she did not go very far, her bag was in fact a lot closer to them than she remembered. She picked it up, confused of how it moved. She looked up toward the building surrounding them, when she did a figure was looking back at her. Perched on the roof on the left building, it made a sort of salute motion and then disappeared. She sighed with a smile and laughed to herself, shaking her head a little. "Hana, is something wrong?" Owen called out from behind her. He made her jump again, turning quickly she jogged back to Owen, who was still waiting for her, and called back. "No its fine, just nearly forgot this" She stopped in front of him and held up her bag. "So, er should we get going?" She asked. He nodded and began to walk out of the alley finally. Hana held her bag to her front and followed him, staying a small distance behind him.

The Alleyway led to a street in the old town, and the street were considerably dimmer and darker than those of the city. Their distance had not changed much whilst they started the trip. They stayed distant and quiet with each other, making it a very awkward situation. It wasn't until they found themselves near an end of a street that Hana had only found herself at a few times, It was a fairly peaceful neighbourhood on the outskirts of the old town and barely had any trouble, and if it did they usually came from different parts of the town. Owen had stopped walking, opposite him was a average sized house, with a well grown garden and welcoming ornaments outside the door. He was the first to speak. "This is my house." He turned, "so er, you know. Thanks." He held out his hand. The mood was stiff and it took a while before Hana met hands with him and gave firm shake, before pulling it back quickly.

"No problem, I suppose" She forced a smile, and began turning away to leave him as he was safe now. "I'll see you tomorrow" She heard him as he walked towards his home. She did not reply but cringed, the fact she would have to act as if this never happened tomorrow had only occurred properly now. She did not take into accounts that she might have to tell him to keep what he saw a complete secret. She sighed heavily, and she nervously tapped her fingers at the hands of her bag.

Walking back the way she came she had arrived back at the alley she had saved Owen in. She checked the time, it had just turned 7:30pm. She still had time to stay out, but at this she would rather go home. It was then when a familiar figure had shown up again, this time it was leaning against the wall with arms behind his head. Its head turned towards her. "Don't worry about staying out anymore, I took care of it" It was a male voice, and she had heard it before. In fact she knew him quite well. He kicked the wall and stood up straight. Walking into sight. He was about the same height as her and had light brown hair tied back, his clothes consisted of a brown sleeveless shirt, with a small collar, the shoulders of the shirt had dark pink rings, the same colour decorated the shirt with linings and a belt around his waist. His arms and shins were covered with metal covering, and in his hair a strange looking clip like adornment sat.

"So you becoming brave now and showing yourself?" He said mockingly, "I mean it's not like you can't hide yourself is it? Or you know LEAD it away?"

She scowled at him, "For god's sake, leave me alone." She pushed forward hitting his shoulder with her own.

"So how are you gonna explain this tomorrow?" He turned as he spoke, "what if word gets out about this because he tells his—"

"Shut the hell up, seriously" She had stopped walking and had turned to face him now, "I thought he had run ok? That's it. Just leave me be." She turned away from him again. "I can deal with it on my own." She walked off with a fast pace, as she walked she heard him shouting towards her,

"H-hey wait! Come on I wasn't- er, I didn't mean for it to be aggressive or anything." He had grabbed her attention, she stopped to turn once again. When she did he jogged a little towards her so there was littler distance between them. "I'm sorry ok, I'm just a little concerned you haven't thought this through enough" He said placing a hand on his hip.

She sighed and shook her head. "Didn't you hear me before? I said I can deal with this on my own." She brought herself closer to him, "And I especially don't want you to get involved" He looked heavily confused and backed off a little.

"Me? What have I ever done but help you?"

She sighed, "You know what never mind, I'm done with this" She turned once again and headed down the alley, back toward the direction of the city. But hearing him for the last time from behind her. "Hey Hana, have a rest for tonight. I'll handle tonight's destruction" Then she heard him leap up back onto the rooftops. Taking a final look back she final made her way home, and thanks to her occasional ally, much earlier than originally planned. At least she would have time to think things over before the next day came.

The house as always, was quiet at this time of night, so it again would be another lonely night, a quick dinner and hopefully try and get some sleep for the next day at college. Looking over at the desk in the room, it was covered in the workings of an already late project notes and sketches scattered around it. It wasn't going to get done tonight, so in the morning another excuse would have to be made, of course not being able to tell them the real story. Next to the project was a wad of paper stapled together named Physics notes. Of course being out so late means no revision and a failed assessment the next day. The window which had acted as an entrance to the room and a sneak exit earlier was closed, and with a final check of the time it read, 11:30pm.

He sighed to himself. And mumbled.

"That's the last time I handle things on my own"

* * *

Notes: Hey look an actual second part to one of my fics, one of its kind!

catch it while you can!

but yes part two!

btw, i realised im not that great with describing clothing, so if you really want to know what they are supposed to look like, clothes and hair wise, go check out my deviant art (on my profile) where you can get a better idea.


End file.
